Internet shopping, online banking, and other network-based forms of transmitting sensitive data are highly popular, but may be susceptible to a variety of security breaches resulting from computer viruses, backdoors, keyloggers and other forms of attacks on the user's computer or other device. These attacks generally relate to vulnerabilities in the operating system of the device used to access the network. What is needed is a suitable hardware platform to implement security solutions which are not susceptible to software-based attacks.